Cursed
by Ryzi
Summary: When your best friend befalls an ancient curse, will you have the strength to survive? Warning! One lemon is in this.
1. Chapter 1

_A Change of Pace___

That was your weekly assignment. You had to create something that showed a change. It seemed easy when the teacher assigned it, but you were now realizing how difficult such a concept was. You sat at your desk and sighed, absolutely nothing was coming to you. The project was due in a week and you had no idea whatsoever how to even start.

Then, you had an idea. In a flash you pulled out your phone and began texting your best friend Alfred.

You and Alfred had been the best and closest of friends since elementary school, and that friendship showed no signs of breaking. The two of you were practically joined at the hip. At times the the two of you seemed like brother and sister with the way you both acted. You were always there for him and he did the same. And of course , like any other guy-girl friendship, you had moments where you felt more of an affection towards him.

But that was something more or less in the back of your mind. What really mattered was getting this freaking project done with.

"**Hey Al, wanna help me with this project?**" You texted.

"**Sounds...boring...I guess I can help.**" He replied. You laughed a little, you knew he was trying to be funny.

"**Cool, I'll be over soon.**"

You spent the next ten minutes scavenging through drawers for any kind of supplies you might need, then headed over to Alfred's house.

-

The front door was unlocked, as usual, so you walked right in and to the basement-or "bat cave" as he called it.

The only light in the room was the TV that was playing one of your friend's many games. Alfred was sitting comfortably on the couch, his eyes plastered to the screen as he muttered some random threats while he played.

"Al...I'm here." You said sitting next to him, knowing he was so engrossed in his game that he probably couldn't hear you.

"Mhmm...sure..." He mumbled.

You facepalmed and sighed.

"Have you been playing all morning?" You asked, taking note that he was still in his pajamas.

"Mhmm...yeah..." He practically droned.

You sat in silence for a moment, you hand back over your face as you shook your head.

"_Three...two..._" You counted backwards in your head.

"WAITASECOND!" The blonde jolted upright and tossed his controller to the side.

"_One_"

Before you could say anything, Alfred gave you one of his signature "hero hugs", knocking you over as you laughed.

"Hi!" He greeted, messing up your hair.

"H-hi Al..." You grunted under his weight.

"So, what's this project?"

"I have to show a change in something...A-Al...can you get up...You're squishing me..."

"Oh...right." He sat back up and laughed, "A change...um...um...I dunno..."

"Never mind." You slightly sighed.

"Well anyways...While you're here, wanna do something?"

You and Alfred spent the rest of the day doing whatever came to mind. Playing jenga, watching infomercials and making voice overs, playing hide n' seek; just wasting the day away having fun. It was days like this that really helped you lose your artist's block and relieve all your stress that had built up over the week.

"It's getting late...I better get home..." You said.

"Aw, you won't stay the night?" Alfred asked.

"Nah, I finally know how to get my project to work."

"Alright, see ya."

As you left, you heard something breaking from inside his house.

"Clumsy Al." You sighed with a slight smile.

-

The next day you were tired as ever. You had spent the entire night working on your project.

"**Hey Al, wanna see the project?**" You asked.

"**Maybe tomorrow...I'm having a bad day.**" He replied.

"Its been a while since he's had one..." You said to yourself.

*Flash back to 7th grade*

"Al? Al what's wrong?" You asked, looking concerned at your friend.

Alfred just sat there, motionless, his hand balled up into fists. You could hear him quickly mumbling curses under his breath as he stared at the ground.

"A-Al?" You asked again, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Alfred looked up at you, his pacific blue irises seemed to be filled with a red-ish haze. He drew his fist back and scowled.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, forcing his fist into your jaw, knocking you unconscious as you fell to the ground.

*End Flash back*

That one moment had scarred you for life, and since that day you have been wary of your best friend, hoping that it had only been a one-time thing.

But it wasn't.

There had been several other times when he had tried to attack you for no reason, but he was able to hold his own.

You looked at your phone again and sighed.

"I hope you get better."

-

Once again you hadn't slept well that night. You kept tossing and turning as nightmares ravaged your mind, waking you in fear.

A strange gut feeling came to you.

_Go check on Al..._

You looked at your clock, it was 9:45 in the morning.

"He should be awake..." You said to yourself as you got out of bed.

You headed straight over to his house, not caring if you were still in your pajamas; you gut feeling becoming more urgent.

The air was cold for an august morning and something didn't seem right.

Once you reached Alfred's house you immediately noticed something was off. The front door was open. He never left the front door hanging open, unlocked maybe, but neve wide open. A closer look showed the top hinges had been busted off of the frame.

Terrified, you managed to walk in and into the living room.

The whole house was a disaster zone, blood-speckled glass littered the floor.

"Al? Alfred?" You called.

You looked around to find your friend curled up in a ball in the middle of the floor, clutching a baseball bat and mumbling.

"Alfred!" You gasped and rushed to his side.

You began to inspect him for any wounds. As you looked you noticed that his hair was a few shades darker and that his stubborn cowlick was flopped over.

"Al...What...happened?" You made the mistake of trying to wake him by poking the stubborn strand.

His eyes shot open, revealing crimson irises.

He grabbed your wrist with crushing force and pinned you to the ground, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Its **Fred** you dumb bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

"Its **Fred** you dumb bitch." Those words rattled through your mind as you lie there looking up at the brunette. Your thoughts reeled quickly as you tried to plan an escape from this so-called "Fred".

"O-ok F-Fred...Sorry..." You softly apologized, "Um...can...I g-"

"NO!" Fred shouted, his crimson eyes filled with anger, "You came here on your own stupid will, so you're stuck here...with me."

You slightly panicked, this definitely wasn't your friend Alfred anymore. No, this was like a whole new person entirely. There was no way you'd be able to reason with him in his current state.

In an attempt to bring him back to his senses, you took a long, deep breath and sighed before looking him dead in the eye, mustering up all of your strength and saying; "Alfred F. Jones, get off right now. I'm not playing around."

The crimson-eyed brunette just smirked darkly.

"Ah. Ah. Ahhh." He hummed, leaning closer to you, "One. For the last time, it's **Fred**. Two. I'm not playing either (name)."

Fred stood up and placed his foot on your chest, pressing down with a crushing force. His ruby-red eyes locked with your (colour) ones, almost petrifying you from the intensity. He pressed down a little harder, making you cry out in discomfort.

"Awww does that hurt?" He taunted with a smirk.

You cried out again as he stepped harder, making it almost impossible to breathe. A hot tear rolled down your face, you could tell Fred wanted to kill you right then and there.

"P-please...F-Fred...st-op..." You gasped.

"Only if you obey me." He leaned over.

You nodded and softly exhaled a "yes".

Fred stepped off of you and pulled you up to his chest into a rib-crushing embrace. You cried out again as you felt the air being forced out of your lungs, making you gasp desperately.

"Good girl. Your first command, clean all of this up." He dropped you to the floor where you lay there for a couple of seconds, trying to recover.

You began to pick up the shards of glass that were scattered amongst the floor, occasionally stopping to grab your growing bruise that began to ache terribly. As you crawled around on the floor, you could feel a pair of eyes locked onto you, practically burning a hole through you. You looked behind you to see Fred smirking again, his hand up against his chin as he chuckled.

"Did anyone ever tell you how nice of an ass you have?" He said with a soft laugh.

You blushed in embarrassment and turned back to your task. You could hear the sound of his bat thumping against the floor with impatience. Each thud made you jump a bit as the though of your skull being bashed in stuck in the front of your mind. You began to pick up the pace, the shards now beginning to cut into your hands as you carelessly hurried about, trying to finish as fast as you could.

Once you had cleaned up the last of the glass, you headed towards the door to leave. But the hope of leaving was quickly shattered when you heard the sounds of a chainsaw revving. Fred laughed darkly as the sound of the chainsaw drawing closer, its edge slicing the shoulder of your shirt and some of your (length) (colour) hair.

"(Name) meet Murderer." The brunette smiled sinisterly as he forced you around so that you were face to blade with the chainsaw.

Fred leaned the chainsaw closer to your face, you could feel the blades create a wind against your face.

"I think he likes you. Why don't you give him a kiss?" He clutched the back of your head, making you cry out and pulled your face closer to the chainsaw. You clenched your eyes shut and braced yourself for the incoming pain. Your breathing grew ragged. You balled up your fists. You felt utterly helpless now, any movement would tear your head in half. You screamed as the blade sliced the lip of your nose. Tears streamed from the pain. You screamed for mercy.

Then, it stopped.

You opened your watery eyes to see the chainsaw fall to the floor and land with a dull thud. Fred let go of your hair and lightly pushed you away. He placed a hand over his face and sighed.

"D-damn it..." He growled, "R-Ran...o-ut of...gas..." he proceeded to walk away to Alfred's room.

You only stood there in shock, not sure of what had happened. You looked down at the chainsaw and noticed gasoline leaking from it.

"It...It's not empty..." You mumbled, but before you could think anymore, an excruciating pain shot from your nose to your head as blood profusely flowed from the wound.

The sound of foot steps grew louder as you heard Fred returning. You tried to leave, but the amount of blood that you had already lost was making you dizzy. You braced yourself for more torture, but to your surprise, it wasn't Fred who was coming; it was _Al_fred. You looked at him for a moment, making sure it was him.

"(Name) why are you...(NAME) WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING?! WE GOTTA GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" Alfred gasped.

Without a second thought he dashed towards you, not hearing you scream in fear as he hoisted you up bridal style and placed you in the passenger seat of his truck. You kept a firm grasp on your nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help that much. Alfred drove as fast as he could to get you to the hospital, his eyes fixed on the road, causing him to be unable to notice how you had pressed yourself up as tight as possible into the seat as if you were trying to get away from him.

You were scared, you didn't know if he was going to have another one of his episodes while he was driving and purposefully crash the truck just to kill you. You buried your face in your arms and sighed, hoping that he wouldn't have another episode.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now. Just take a half a pill when ever it acts up. But don't take more than two whole pills a day. Got it?" The doctor handed you a small pill bottle with your prescription already filled on it.

You sat there on the edge of the bench in the out-patient room, clutching the small vial as the doctor left to get papers for you to sign. As you waited you let yourself recall the events before. Your hand traveled up to the sensitive tip of your nose where you could feel several stitches holding the flesh together.

*flashback to a few hours before*

"EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT AN EMERGENCY!" Alfred shouted at the top of his lungs as he barged into the hospital, carrying you in his arms like you were made of glass.

Everyone in the area stopped for a moment to look at the loud blonde with a girl curled up in his arms, cupping her hands over her nose. You felt a mixture of embarrassment with a mixture of the lingering fear that he would still snap at any moment. A doctor approached the two of you and gingerly peeled away one of your hands to look at the damage. The bleeding had slowed down to an annoying drip that stained your (tone) hands a dull red.

"Come with me...That's gonna need stitches." The doctor calmly said and led the two of you to a room.

The room you were in was full of beds that were kept closed off by curtains. The doctor had Alfred place you down on one and wait while he got everything prepared to stitch up your wound. Once he left Alfred looked at you with a deep concern in his blue eyes. You smiled to yourself, you could clearly see that he was better and back to his old self by the way his eyes reflected his emotions. There was no hatred left in them.

"So...how did this happen?" He asked, keeping a close eye on your injured nose as if it was going to fall off.

"You...don't...remember? But..." You trailed off, recalling that during previous episodes he had remembered everything. But then again, none were as severe as the most recent.

"S-Should I remember? Was it something I did? Oh god...(Name) tell me _I_ didn't do it..." He seemed to beg. And that's just what you did, you refrained from telling him the truth.

"N-no...It wasn't you Al. I was running...and I ran into something...I guess I didn't realize how bad it was." You lied. Sure, it felt bad coming out, but _technically _part of it was true. You _were_ running...away from him.

Alfred looked at you strangely, you could tell he wasn't totally buying it. But he just laughed and patted your shoulder saying, "Be more careful next time!"

*end flashback*

The doctor re-entered with a small packet of papers which you had to fill out with numerous bouts of information. You handed back the papers and headed out to the waiting room where you saw Alfred chatting with some random person.

"Okay...I'm done..." You said, tapping him on the shoulder.

Alfred spun around and hugged you as tight as he could. You coughed out a soft laugh, before being overtaken by fear again. In a slight panic you quickly wriggled out of his grasp and stepped away.

"(Name)? (Name) what's wrong?" He asked.

"You just...startled me...is all..." You mumbled, "Can we go? I have to get ready for class tomorrow."

"Okay (Name)."

On the walk to the truck, you noticed that your friend seemed distraught. He kept his gaze forward and mumbled incoherent thoughts as the two walked. As soon as he helped you inside and pulled himself into the driver's seat he sighed and looked at you, a strange sadness filled his eyes.

"(Name)...why didn't you tell me you were attacked?" He sighed.

You looked back at him in shock, how did he know?

"The doctor told me that the wound was from some sort of blade..."

You gulped and looked away. Alfred placed his hands on your shoulders.

"If...You're ever in trouble...Please...Talk to me...Tell me...Heroes always save the day..." You could hear his voice begin to break. You looked back at him through your (colour) strands of hair and sighed.

"Sure Al..." You forced a smile.

He started the engine and drove you home. As you headed down the road, it felt as if an invisible wall was between you and your friend

"Remember. If you need me...don't be afraid to call." He said from the truck as he watched you get inside your house.

"Right...Okay!" You replied heading inside.

That gut feeling returned. It told you that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke the next morning, screaming your head off and clutching the sheets. You had one of the worst nightmares ever. It was a recollection of the events that occurred yesterday. You just wanted to forget, you never wanted to see that side of him again. You looked over at your clock and saw that classes started in an hour.

You sighed and rolled out of bed to get ready for class when your phone rang. You checked the caller ID to find that Alfred was calling you.

"Hi Al..." You answered in a yawn.

"Heya (name) how's your nose? Is it still there?" He asked.

"It's still here." You slightly laughed.

"Good...So um...(Name) I think someone broke in yesterday while we were gone..."

"What...What do you mean Al?"

"Well...when I got home...all my stuff was thrown around and broken...and then my chainsaw was on the floor...So I'm just calling to say that you should be careful and stuff...and if you're in trouble..." You heard him clear his throat and laugh, "Don't be afraid to call because I'M THE HERO!"

"I will Al. I will. I gotta get to class, see ya."

You heard Alfred mumble something and chuckle before hanging up.

You finished getting ready for class and headed out the door. You walked to the campus since it wasn't very far from your house. It was a gorgeous morning, the sky was bright blue with no clouds, the rising sun seemed to illuminate everything to a picture perfect scene, and the soft roar of the morning commuters seemed to top it all off. That is, until, the sounds of an overpowered engine shattered the sound barrier.

"Dumb ass teen probably showing off his new car..." You sighed as you waited for the crossing sign to show it was safe to cross. After a few seconds the sign illuminated its "walk" command and you began to cross the street. As you made your way across your world seemed slow down. The sound of the engine grew closer as a large truck sped towards you, but it was as if you were on a preset speed, unable to move any faster. You clutched your eyes shut as your world slowed even more. People shriek for you to move, but the more you tried everything became harder to do. Your breathing hitched in your throat as you awaited your impending death.

The truck was now only about a few feet away when time caught up and you tried to dodge the truck. Then everything slowed again. You blacked out. When you came to, you were sprawled out on the asphalt, your leg bent in an unnatural angle. You lay there silently, mentally thanking God that you were still alive, everything else was silent as well. It was as if you were the only one in the world now. You head spun as you looked around at the citizens frozen in place, all staring at you in horror. You looked for the truck that hit you, but it was long gone.

"_Who ever that was..._" You hazily thought, "_Better get caught..._"

You saw the familiar flashing of red and blue lights appear from over the horizon. You lay your head back on the asphalt and began to cry as the excruciating pain wracked your body. You felt your blood soak your clothes as you slipped into unconsciousness. Everything around you became a slur of sounds and colours as you were transported to the hospital.

While you were unconscious, the image of the truck that hit you fixed itself in your mind. It looked so familiar. After a few moments of analyzing, your eyes shot open as you came to the realization.

"A-Al...that was your truck..." You cried.

You looked around to find yourself back in the hospital, the heart monitor beeped as it tracked your heart rate, an IV stuck out of your forearm. You felt several bandages wrapping various wounds and the weight of a cast on your leg. As you lay there, everything felt so..._numb_. There was no pain, your mind was such in such a haze that it felt almost peaceful. A nurse walked in and handed you the phone from its receiver that was next to your bed.

"You have a call...From a mister...Um Jones I believe." She said.

You held the phone up to your ear awaiting a long blubbering rant from your friend. But instead, there was silence, then a soft laugh.

"So, you managed to escape death yet again." You heard Fred's dark voice chuckle, "You're a special one babe. You didn't scream when I nearly took your leg off today. Something about that..." He laughed, "Don't worry, you're falling right into my trap."

He hung up.

"Miss (last name), are you okay?" The nurse asked.

"Y-yes..." You mumbled handing her the phone.

"You're crying."

You felt your face, tears were streaming down your cheeks, when did you start crying? The nurse left you alone once more, your body was in pain once more. A different kind of pain. Like reality had just fallen apart. You cried yourself to sleep as your hold on reality slipped away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck you. Fuck this hospital. Fuck this cast. Fuck that damn bastard Fred." You snarled angrily to yourself as the nurse administered drew your blood, "Ow! And fuck needles."

You were as pissed as could be. It had been four days since the accident and you were ready to do whatever it takes to go home. Even if it meant having to try and put up with that psychopath Fred. You groaned loudly in discomfort as the nurse slid the needle from your vein.

"Well that should be it. You'll be ready to go home by tonight." The nurse said cheerfully, you could tell by her expression that she was ready for you to go home too.

That nurse had been so kind to you from day one, so kind that you almost felt bad for swearing in front of her..._almost_. Those past four days had been miserable. Nurses and doctors always waking you up in the middle of the night to make sure you were okay. Your constant need for assistance for little tasks that made you feel helpless. The consistent beeping of various monitors from down the hall. The lack of television to keep your mind off of your current state. And to top it all off, the bed you were in was so sterile and starched that you couldn't sleep. And that was only the first night.

The next day your nurse told you that you would need minor surgery on your shattered leg so it could be set straight with pins. When you heard the news you wanted to walk out right then and there. A cast you could handle, but pins? Pins that stuck through your bone? But before you could deny the surgery, you were on the prep table breathing in anesthetic. When you awoke an hour later, you could hardly feel your leg and the room was nothing but a swirl of sounds and colour.

But that was then...

"Now you had a prescription for um...Codoxyne right?" The nurse asked, flipping through your records.

"Yeah. When I had to get stitches..." You pointed at the tip of your nose, "Half a tablet."

"Well we're going to bump it up to a tablet. Once every...six to eight hours. Only take an extra if the pain is unbearable, but no more than three tablets a day." Her voice was filled with precaution.

"Okay..." You said, pointing to the phone, "Can I call someone?"

"Sure." The nurse smiled and handed you the phone.

You dialed in Alfred's number, hoping he had forgotten about what he said about you staying with him. You waited a few rings before he picked up, loudly greeting you with a "HELLO!"

You groaned softly at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, hi...look um...I'm being discharged tonight, could you pick me up and take me home?" You asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Sure thing (name)!" He agreed cheerfully, "...Shut up it's none of your business..." Alfred mumbled to someone on his side of the line.

"Come around...Six...Okay?" You hung up.

"How about we get you cleaned up? Okay?" The nurse suggested.

You were feeling pretty grimy now that that the medicine had taken effect. The rest of your day consisted of the nurse helping you get cleaned up and teaching you how to properly take care of your cast and how to work with the crutches you received. It was fairly simple, using the crutches that is. Trying to bathe was the difficult part, you couldn't get the cast wet, and you couldn't exactly stand in the shower either, but you would find a way to manage.

By the time you had just about figured everything out, it was about six. All that remained was for Alfred to pick you up and take you home.

Surprisingly, he wasn't late. He was always at least five minutes late. You were feeling slightly better now that all the IVs had been removed.

Alfred walked in with someone else in tow. He had emerald eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was shorter than Alfred and looked rather normal, except for his eyebrows that looked like caterpillars had nested on his brow.

"Oh so this is (name), she's more beautiful than you let on." He said through a British accent.

"Oh! (name), this is Arthur, my cousin." Alfred introduced.

"Um...Hi." You said, shakily using your crutches to help you up.

"Nice to meet you (name), I am Arthur Kirkland." The Brit took your hand and lightly shook it.

You looked between the two blondes.

"I see no resemblance what so ever." You slightly laughed.

The door to your room swung open, the nurse walked in with a wheelchair, smiling like always.

"Glad to see you're ready to go!" She chirped, "I'm guessing you have everything settled then?"

You nodded and took a seat in the slightly uncomfortable wheelchair.

As the nurse wheeled you down to the lobby, you kept an eye on the two blondes in front of you, taking note of their body language. Alfred was happily strolling down the halls, waving at everyone without a care in the world. While his cousin seemed tense and worried, as if the whole hospital was going to explode. Once you got out to the lobby, Alfred made it his "heroic" duty to wheel you out to the truck. You were afraid he would make a mad dash through the doors out into the parking lot traffic, but surprisingly he was rather careful.

Once you were in the truck and heading home, Arthur looked back at you, worry shining in his emerald eyes.

"(Name)...when we get you home...I need to speak to you..." He whispered.

You nodded.

The drive seemed endless as Alfred bombarded you with questions about your stay in the hospital. He meant well, but you really didn't want to talk about it so you ignored the questions. Seeming to realize your silence, he jumped to another topic.

"So yeah, my cousin here just decided one day 'Hey! I'm going to visit my totally awesome cousin!' and came to visit for the week. Isn't that awesome?"

Arthur slightly sighed, "No you git. I'm in America simply because I had some business to attend to."

"Nah. It's totally because I'm awesome."

-

The three of you pulled up to Alfred's house.

"I thought I was going home?" You asked.

"You are home." Alfred said, "I told you, you were going to stay with me until everything blew over."

One you had settled inside your guest room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." You called.

It was Arthur. He walked inside and closed the door behind him before proceeding to sit next to you.

"(Name) I'm telling you this because it's something you _have_ to know. And you cannot tell Alfred, no matter what." His voice was intensely serious.

"I'm listening."

"Alfred is..._Cursed_."


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck you. Fuck this hospital. Fuck this cast. Fuck that damn bastard Fred." You snarled angrily to yourself as the nurse administered drew your blood, "Ow! And fuck needles."

You were as pissed as could be. It had been four days since the accident and you were ready to do whatever it takes to go home. Even if it meant having to try and put up with that psychopath Fred. You groaned loudly in discomfort as the nurse slid the needle from your vein.

"Well that should be it. You'll be ready to go home by tonight." The nurse said cheerfully, you could tell by her expression that she was ready for you to go home too.

That nurse had been so kind to you from day one, so kind that you almost felt bad for swearing in front of her..._almost_. Those past four days had been miserable. Nurses and doctors always waking you up in the middle of the night to make sure you were okay. Your constant need for assistance for little tasks that made you feel helpless. The consistent beeping of various monitors from down the hall. The lack of television to keep your mind off of your current state. And to top it all off, the bed you were in was so sterile and starched that you couldn't sleep. And that was only the first night.

The next day your nurse told you that you would need minor surgery on your shattered leg so it could be set straight with pins. When you heard the news you wanted to walk out right then and there. A cast you could handle, but pins? Pins that stuck through your bone? But before you could deny the surgery, you were on the prep table breathing in anesthetic. When you awoke an hour later, you could hardly feel your leg and the room was nothing but a swirl of sounds and colour.

But that was then...

"Now you had a prescription for um...Codoxyne right?" The nurse asked, flipping through your records.

"Yeah. When I had to get stitches..." You pointed at the tip of your nose, "Half a tablet."

"Well we're going to bump it up to a tablet. Once every...six to eight hours. Only take an extra if the pain is unbearable, but no more than three tablets a day." Her voice was filled with precaution.

"Okay..." You said, pointing to the phone, "Can I call someone?"

"Sure." The nurse smiled and handed you the phone.

You dialed in Alfred's number, hoping he had forgotten about what he said about you staying with him. You waited a few rings before he picked up, loudly greeting you with a "HELLO!"

You groaned softly at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, hi...look um...I'm being discharged tonight, could you pick me up and take me home?" You asked, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Sure thing (name)!" He agreed cheerfully, "...Shut up it's none of your business..." Alfred mumbled to someone on his side of the line.

"Come around...Six...Okay?" You hung up.

"How about we get you cleaned up? Okay?" The nurse suggested.

You were feeling pretty grimy now that that the medicine had taken effect. The rest of your day consisted of the nurse helping you get cleaned up and teaching you how to properly take care of your cast and how to work with the crutches you received. It was fairly simple, using the crutches that is. Trying to bathe was the difficult part, you couldn't get the cast wet, and you couldn't exactly stand in the shower either, but you would find a way to manage.

By the time you had just about figured everything out, it was about six. All that remained was for Alfred to pick you up and take you home.

Surprisingly, he wasn't late. He was always at least five minutes late. You were feeling slightly better now that all the IVs had been removed.

Alfred walked in with someone else in tow. He had emerald eyes and strawberry blonde hair. He was shorter than Alfred and looked rather normal, except for his eyebrows that looked like caterpillars had nested on his brow.

"Oh so this is (name), she's more beautiful than you let on." He said through a British accent.

"Oh! (name), this is Arthur, my cousin." Alfred introduced.

"Um...Hi." You said, shakily using your crutches to help you up.

"Nice to meet you (name), I am Arthur Kirkland." The Brit took your hand and lightly shook it.

You looked between the two blondes.

"I see no resemblance what so ever." You slightly laughed.

The door to your room swung open, the nurse walked in with a wheelchair, smiling like always.

"Glad to see you're ready to go!" She chirped, "I'm guessing you have everything settled then?"

You nodded and took a seat in the slightly uncomfortable wheelchair.

As the nurse wheeled you down to the lobby, you kept an eye on the two blondes in front of you, taking note of their body language. Alfred was happily strolling down the halls, waving at everyone without a care in the world. While his cousin seemed tense and worried, as if the whole hospital was going to explode. Once you got out to the lobby, Alfred made it his "heroic" duty to wheel you out to the truck. You were afraid he would make a mad dash through the doors out into the parking lot traffic, but surprisingly he was rather careful.

Once you were in the truck and heading home, Arthur looked back at you, worry shining in his emerald eyes.

"(Name)...when we get you home...I need to speak to you..." He whispered.

You nodded.

The drive seemed endless as Alfred bombarded you with questions about your stay in the hospital. He meant well, but you really didn't want to talk about it so you ignored the questions. Seeming to realize your silence, he jumped to another topic.

"So yeah, my cousin here just decided one day 'Hey! I'm going to visit my totally awesome cousin!' and came to visit for the week. Isn't that awesome?"

Arthur slightly sighed, "No you git. I'm in America simply because I had some business to attend to."

"Nah. It's totally because I'm awesome."

-

The three of you pulled up to Alfred's house.

"I thought I was going home?" You asked.

"You are home." Alfred said, "I told you, you were going to stay with me until everything blew over."

One you had settled inside your guest room. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." You called.

It was Arthur. He walked inside and closed the door behind him before proceeding to sit next to you.

"(Name) I'm telling you this because it's something you _have_ to know. And you cannot tell Alfred, no matter what." His voice was intensely serious.

"I'm listening."

"Alfred is..._Cursed_."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cursed?" You repeated.

"I know it is hard to believe...But it is a curse that has been in his history for a long time." Arthur began to explain, "You see, back in the days of the American revolution the Jones family worked for the Kirklands. The Kirkland family had a strong business partnership with the Jones, and once well...the revolution began to unravel the Jones split off all ties with the Kirklands. Well apparently the Kirklands did not like that and so they placed a curse on the Jones...That by the time they became independent and were able to sustain themselves, they would be over taken by rage. A rage so inten-"

"Okay okay, I got it." You cut him off, not wanting to hear some long rant on that "rage" you had been in the path of before, "So what do we do?"

The strawberry blonde scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well...I don't know...That's why I came to America to see how badly he progressed...And when I heard about what happened to you...Well things sort of fell into place."

"So why can't we tell him then?"

"Let me answer that with a question, why haven't you told him he was hurting you?"

You thought for a moment, "Because I didn't want him to feel bad, I just thought if I ignored it, it would blow over."

"Exactly, also it seems that if the topic of this curse is brought up...he might not be able to snap out of his 'other' state."

"Well isn't _that_ convenient." You rolled your eyes.

"Now I am truly sorry (name) but I must get going...I have to get started on finding a way to dispel the curse." Arthur dismissed himself, leaving behind his phone number in case of an emergency.

You watched him leave.

"_ 'Dispel'? What is he? Some kind of wizard?" _You asked in your head, slightly laughing to yourself.

The pain in your leg returned with a severe ache that started in the shin and spread quickly throughout the rest of the limb. You writhed slightly and reached for the bottle of Codoxyne, popping a tablet down. You gagged slightly as it drily slid down.

You could hear Alfred talking outside the door, as if he was on the phone. He paced back and forth, his steps becoming more frantic and violent.

"Al? Are you okay?" You asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Then his pacing stopped, the doorknob turned a few times before allowing the door to open. There was Alfred, looking rather distressed, his eyes were shifted to the ground making them impossible to read.

"...(Name)...It's a...Curse...That's what he said...A curse..." His voice was barely above a broken whisper.

Your eyes widened, he must have overheard the conversation. Now what would happen?

The American blinked a few times, as if he had become confused. Then he smiled. A grim sickening smile. He chuckles an brought his hand up to his glasses, removing them to reveal those hell-red eyes.

"You know...You are something dollface." Fred chuckled, throwing his-no Alfred's-glasses to the ground and stomping on them, "I nearly killed you twice, and yet here you are, crawlin' back to me."

"Because Al is my _friend_!" You hissed, trying to act brave.

"Friend?! HAH! You look hot, but that's about all you got goin' for ya. You're spineless, you never put up a fight, you always rely on that IDIOT to stick by you and pull you out of trouble. Well I got news for you babe, he's _not_ coming back."

His words stung like a paper cut. You reached for your phone to call Arthur, but Fred was faster. He snatched your wrist and pried the phone away, throwing it to the side. You glared up at him, your (colour) eyes burrowing into his crimson ones.

He smirked and leaned closer, "You're actually fighting back?"

The Codoxyne was kicking in, you could feel yourself growing number, and at the same time you began to grow more confident. You couldn't feel pain, hell you couldn't feel anything right now.

"So what if I am?" You smirked back, "What'cha gonna do?"

The brunette dropped your wrist and left, mumbling.

"I won?" You mumbled to yourself, reaching for your phone that was on the floor.

You had just started to dial the number when from another part of the house you could hear the sound of a chainsaw revving, followed by loud footfalls racing towards your room. The chainsaw cut clean through the door, startling you. The phone slipped out of your hands before you could hit the "call" button.

"_Of fucking course it would..._" You mentally cursed.

"Let's see you fight me now!" Fred cackled, wielding a chainsaw in one hand and a bat with nails in it in the other, "Babe, you remember Murderer, now here's his friend, Killer!"

You flopped off of the bed in an attempt to escape, taking your blankets down with you, tangling you up more.

"_A lot of good this does me_" You began to wriggle around, trying to free yourself.

The chainsaw grew closer, trying to rip your downy cocoon, the excess of fabric jammed the chainsaw. Fred cursed and threw the power tool aside. You felt triumphant for a brief moment, that is until you felt a blunt force strike at you through the blankets. You let out a muffled grunt in discomfort, but something strange occurred, the pain you would have felt was null, almost non-existent.

"_Maybe...I can win this way...Maybe I can get him back..._" You thought hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

You lay there for a moment or two, planning your next moves carefully. Even if you couldn't feel the pain anymore, the danger was still very much real. One wrong move and you'd become some abstract crimson painting splattered on the walls. You balled up a few of the loose sheets that hadn't been entirely tangled around you and prepared to escape.

After a few deep breaths and adrenaline building up inside, you leaped out of the blankets, throwing the sheets at Fred, and ran out the door.

...Well...that's what you _wanted_ to do.

Instead you wound up in a worse situation than you had expected. Upon wriggling your way out of the mess of blankets there was your scarlet-eyed attacker waiting for you, a smirk still plastered on his face. He raised "Killer" up high ready to bring it down and finish you. In a panic you kicked out your legs, knocking him off balance, allowing you a moment to try and escape. But even with that moment, you still couldn't get out in time. Fred had caught you by the neck of your shirt and pulled you back to him, wrapping his arms around you. You writhed around to no avail as his arms constricted you like a python.

"I see why the moron liked you. You're so full of...what's the word...spunk." He whispered menacingly in your ear.

He began to constrict harder, wanting to make you scream in agony. But you were still under the drug's influence, you couldn't feel a thing.

"What's wrong doll? Why won't you scream for me? You look so much better when you're in pain."

It became harder for you to breathe, you gasped for air as you became light headed.

"Y-Y-You sick sadist..." You coughed.

He dropped you to the ground, taking hold of his weapons again. You quickly grabbed the container of pills on the nightstand and held them close, trying to hide them from him.

"Stay here babe. I'll be right back." Fred said leaving the room.

A wave of pain surged through your bad leg, making you fall over onto the floor. The medicine had worn off and you knew you were going to need it if you deal with this lunatic anymore today. Shakily, you took out two tablets, upping your dosage then proceeded to take them. Numbness over took you again, this time faster, allowing you to slowly crawl to your crutches.

After a few failed attempts, you were finally able to stable yourself with the crutches and tried calling Arthur. The phone rang several times before sending you to the voice mail.

"At the tone, please record your message." The automated voice stated followed by a beep.

"Arthur, its (name). Look, Alfred must have overheard the conversation and has gone bat-shit crazy. I need you to call back as soon as possible!" You began to hurry up with your message as you heard Fred approaching the room, "Look, I have a really bad feeling tha-"

"Babe, who are you talking to?" He asked, his voice almost strangely alluring.

"No one..." You mumbled hanging up, turning away from him.

"Oh, is that so? Not even...my stuck-up, boring, cousin?"

Your eyes widened slightly, he knew? How? You turned around to see him leaning against the door frame, his jacket open and his shirt off, giving you the perfect view of his toned abdomen. A hot blush crept across your face, but you couldn't look away.

"So I was thinking. If I can't get you to scream in pain. I'll make you scream in pleasure."

You backed away, wanting to escape. You cursed at no one in particular for having such a screwed up leg. The brunette advanced towards you, grabbing you by the shoulders and tossing you onto the bed. The container of Codoxyne fell off your person and onto the floor with a rattle.

"Well. What is this?" He asked, holding up the container to the light, "Codoxyne? So this is your little trick."

Fred then tossed the pill container onto the floor and crushed it under his boot, a puff of powder coated the floor. A part of you died inside as you watched your only defense against this psychopath become nothing but dust. A different kind of pain overcame you, one that couldn't be subdued by any amount of medicine.

"Now. Let's see how loud I can make you scream." He laughed kicking off his boots.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If you don't like lemons, don't read this chapter just skip and head to 10

You were paralyzed, absolutely helpless, only able to watch in fear as Fred advanced toward you, slowly removing his clothes, that smirk was still plastered across his face. Two things worried you. One, you were going to be assaulted by a psychopath with sadistic tendencies. And two was why the hell you couldn't look away.

"Don't worry babe, I'm only giving what was going to come to you eventually." The brunette laughed as he leaned over you, slipping his hands under the lip of your shirt and proceeded to slowly pull it over your head. You tried to stop him by wriggling your arms and kicking your good leg.

"A fighter? I like that..." He drew back a hand and slapped you hard across the cheek, tears instantly welled from the sting.

"Now..." Fred smiled, leaning closer as he stripped you of your outer clothes, leaving you in your undergarments. Tears were now streaming down your face in fear.

The crimson-eyed sadist gingerly kissed your cheeks, as if to try and soothe your tears. And to your surprise, it worked. His lips trailed to yours, locking you in a quickly deepening kiss. His tongue forcing its way to yours and began exploring the new territory. He worked his hands to the clasp of your bra, quickly un-clipping it and disposing of the garment. You looked up at him through terrified (colour) eyes. It was as if that terror, that pain was almost...arousing him...

He broke the kiss, placing smaller pecks along your neck and to your collar bone, making you moan slightly.

"_No...I can't...give in..._" You reminded yourself. But you didn't have much luck with that. Your thoughts began to haze as Fred explored your skin.

His hands had made their way to your breasts, his calloused palms kneading and massaging the soft mounds, only making you whine and moan more. He moved his lips to the soft spot between your collarbone, leaving his mark. Again you let out a slight moan against whatever your thoughts had tried to prevent.

Fred lifted his head and looked at you with an intensity growing behind his ruby-red eyes. He planted a kiss on your forehead.

"I want you to scream." He whispered against your flesh, making you shudder in fear and a slight stir of delight.

He slid a hand down to the space between your legs, pulling the flimsy fabric away. You attempted to keep him out by clasping your thighs together. But it didn't work. Fred merely hoisted a thigh over his shoulder, then the other, giving him a nice view of your womanhood.

"N-No plea-AH!" You were interrupted by a loud moan, product of Fred plunging his tongue deep within you, twisting it around, producing more sounds from you. He lapped at your dripping core.

Everything about this felt so wrong in your mind, but your body was rather accepting to his intrusion.

He pulled out his tongue and licked his lips with his signature smirk.

"Now then..." He said huskily, "Lets make you scream."

And with that he forced himself into you, his length tearing your walls upon entry, making you cry out loudly. But he didn't stop, he just proceeded to thrust roughly, your cries becoming more frequent and louder. Hot tears stung your face as you white-knuckled the sheets.

"F-F-AH! FRED!" You screamed, your voice growing horse.

You could hear him laugh, rather satisfied, attacking your insides with such force that you almost could swear the tissue was bruising. The knot in your abdomen tightened painfully as you grew closer to release.

Then he hit it, that one last spot that loosened the knot, mixing your fluids with his, making you cry out at the top of your lungs. You collapsed soon after, a layer of sweat coated your body.

The brunette exited and lay next to you, once again kissing away your pained tears as he pulled you into his embrace.

"You wear pain so well babe." He smiled as the aching pain finally became a numb sensation that resembled pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

You lay there, absolutely still, feeling violated, degraded, and somewhat...pleased. You could hardly feel from the waist down. Everything ached as you shuddered in fear against the sleeping psychopath. Tears fell once again, stinging your cheeks as they rolled. Your heart ached in agony as the prior events seemed to play on repeat.

The brunette tensed his muscled arms, pulling you closer to his chest. You could feel every core muscle against your skin, sending shivers through your nerves. You arched away, but he pulled you closer yet again. It was fairly obvious he wasn't asleep. A soft kiss to the cheek took away the tears. You hoped that maybe...just maybe he was back to his old self, but a quick glance from his ruby-red eyes crushed any hopes you had.

"Mornin' dollface." Fred yawned, "Enjoy our 'quality time' last night" he ended with a chuckle. You clenched your eyes shut, trying to act like you were asleep.

"Real cute dollface." The brunette sneered before nudging your cast, sending a sharp ache through your bones, making you whimper in pain.

"You look so cute when your in pain, now stay here. And I'll be riiight back." He sung with his signature smirk as he headed out of the room.

You were alone, exhausted, and in excruciating pain, feeling over all defeated. The sound of your phone buzzing against the carpet startled you out of your depressed state. Bad for you, it was at the other end of the room. Painfully, you pulled yourself out of bed and dragged yourself to your buzzing phone.

"Hello?" You answered in a whisper.

"(name)? It's Arthur. What happened? Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.

"Aside from being raped and beaten...I'm just _faaaaaan-fucking-tastic_." You replied sarcastically.

"Oh...Well...I'm working on fixing the problem...and um...maybe if you just do as he asks...it'll wear down a bit...maybe."

You heard Fred returning, you quickly hung up and did your best to make it look like you fell out of bed.

When the brunette psychopath entered the room, he was carrying a bowl of canned soup and a bottle of aspirin. You looked up at him and forced out a pained smile.

"I fell..." You whimpered, welling up a few tears.

Fred just sighed to himself, setting down the food before picking you up and sitting you upright under the comforter. You looked at him, slightly confused. He placed the tray of food on your lap, placing two aspirin tablets on it.

"What? Were you thinking I was going to kill you? I treat my toys right dollface." He said matter-of-factly.


	11. Chapter 11

This calmer side of Fred was rather unsettling. Even though he wasn't trying to bash in your skull or violate you, this strange calmness was just as terrifying. You eyed the pills and the soup warily, not sure whether to try and ease your pain. Fred was watching intently, mentally urging you to down the pills or take a spoonful of soup. You looked over at him and narrowed your eyes in defiance, not trusting him or the consumable substances he had given you.

"...Well?" He asked rather impatiently. You merely kept your glare then crossed your arms.

"Don't tell me I have to spoon-feed you dollface. I'm your master, not some kind of babysitter." He grumbled darkly, picking up a tablet and forcing it down your esophagus.

You coughed dryly, gagging a little as he forced the other one down soon after then held up the spoon.

"Are you going to be cooperative now?"

You sneered and snatched away the spoon, and slurping down some of the warm broth. There was another awkward silence as you glanced over at the man still staring intensely at you. After another ten minutes passed you had finished off the soup and wriggled uncomfortably in your spot. Fred brought over your crutches and helped you position into the foam rests so that you could move. He then proceeded to lead you down the hall to the living room that seemed to be set up for you to stay there for a while.

"I'm going out today. You stay here." He ordered, lightly pushing you onto the couch, "I've locked every room except the bathroom, and don't even _think_ of escaping baby-doll, 'cause I'll find you, then kill you. I may have called you my _favorite_ toy, but that doesn't mean I won't **crush** you. Got it?" He glared daggers at you, which you returned with an equally cold stare.

With that, the brunette psychopath left without another word. You looked at the television which was tuned to the news. The remote was just in reach. You grabbed the remote and tried changing channels, but the batteries must have been dead since nothing happened when you tried flipping the station. Looks like you were going to watch the news all day then.

About an hour passed since Fred had left. Your eyelids had grown heavy in boredom as you waited for him to return. As your eyelids fell you thought of how silent the house was, save for the sound of the television, with out the psychopath. Most days consisted of you being thoroughly amused by listening to Fred talk to himself as he went about the day. As much as you hated to admit it, you sort of...missed him. Within moments you were fast asleep.

Your blackened vision faded into a hazy dream. You were out in town, walking alone, not a single person was out. You continued to walk around town, noticing that everything was in black and white. Your steps seemed to reverberate around off the buildings. Then the sound stopped and sloshed around like you were walking through water, red water, blood...

"_Oh fuck...Ohhh fuck._" You thought.

"Well hello there dollface." Fred's voice echoed, "This town is so boring, so boring indeed, so I painted it red, just for you doll."

You awoke with a start, a cold sweat ran down your forehead. The news was still on, but this time with a different story. Something about a string of homicides, nothing too out of the-wait...what? A string of homicides, as in, more than one. _Fuck  
_  
"_Painted it red...just for you_." The phrase echoed in your mind.

The front door opened, you could hear Fred grumbling to himself again, which in a strange sense, calmed you a little. But not for long. The brunette was covered in blood, his bat had the remnants of human hair and tissue on the nails. You nearly vomited at the sight. It seemed like that period of calm was gone now, and you were already beginning to miss it.

What happened next just crushed you more. Fred looked over at you and smirked before walking over to you. He leaned over, looking you dead in the eyes. You were nearly paralyzed in fear of his crimson irises. He brought a bloody finger to you lips, as if to shush any words you might say before heading off again.

_"The hell?"_ You asked yourself.

A moment passed and you saw the psychopath had returned, phone in hand, chatting away, mimicking Alfred's voice. You went to cry out, hoping who ever was on the other end would hear you, but Fred was quicker. He launched himself on top of you, knocking out all your breath and planted a hand over your mouth. He laughed _Alfred's _laugh. That was enough to make you want to cry. You missed Alfred too much.

"...But yeah bro-ski, (name)'s been all loopy since the hospital man. I think its her pills, making her crazy. Like just this morning, she was calling me a killer and that shit. Crazy right? I know!" He hit the 'speaker' button.

"_Did you hear about those homicides? Better be careful Alfred._" You heard Arthur say on the other end, you could tell by his tone he didn't buy whatever Fred was saying one bit.

"Dude. I'm totes careful. No worries okay?" He laughed, "You work hard on that research, or whatever the hell you're doing. 'kay man? Later." He hung up and smirked at you then cleared his throat.

He removed his calloused hand from your lips in which you gasped in response.

"No one's gonna be coming for a loooong, loooooooooooooooong time dollface." He chuckled in that dark and sinister tone.

All you could do was stare as he let lose a maniacal laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark and dreary, like a scene from some cheesy horror film. You were walking swiftly through the mist that shrouded the town. You didn't know why you were out here, something about an emergency. The cast on your leg made your movement difficult, but that didn't seem to stop you. A low chuckle came from behind, scaring you enough to make you trip and take a serious tumble to the concrete. You looked up through the stray strands of your (colour) hair to see that no one was following you. Filled with panic, you scrambled to your feet and began running as fast as you could down the sidewalk, but you didn't seem to be getting anywhere. The chuckling grew louder and closer.

As if against your will, you stopped. It was like nails had spiked you still. You frantically looked around in fear, but all you could see was a reddish haze floating through the air. The haze seemed to slightly sting as it brushed against you, leaving small crimson flecks on your skin.

"Oh fuck. No no no, not again." You whispered a plea to no one in particular.

Suddenly, everything around began oozing that gruesome red sludge you had seen too many times before. You quickly covered your eyes, crying to yourself "_It's only a dream, wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!_" You hate to admit it, but you were fucking terrified. You were done with the blood, the death, the gore. Hell you hadn't even seen that much of it and you were already done. You just wanted it to be over with, no more crazy best friend, no more broken bones, no more fear, and no more pain.

_Pain._ That word seemed to ring through your head as the blood rose around you, drowning you in the endless warm crimson. Your eyes shot open, you tried to breathe, but it still felt like you were choking on blood. You tried to move your arms but they seemed to be pinned down, in a frenzy your shook your head around wildly crying out in fear for anyone to save you. But no words came out, only a suffocating gargle. Footfalls thudded down the hall, and into the room; and only then did you think for a brief moment, you saw Alfred's pacific blue eyes flash concern at you. But of course not. That would be stupid of you to think there was any hope left. Hell, you had been technically "missing" from school for about a few weeks, and Arthur's calls had stopped, you were pretty much out of any hope of returning to being that regular art student trying to muscle your way through the world.

"HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU TO FORGET HOW TO BREATHE?!" Fred snarled, sitting you up and swatting your back, unclogging any kind of fluid that had managed to suffocate you. Once again you tried to speak, but only soft sobs of terror came out. Hell the dream wasn't all that terrifying, it was being practically paralyzed that had you frozen in fear. A calloused thumb roughly wiped away the salty tears that trailed your cheeks. Even after the tears stopped, you couldn't muster up the strength to speak. The brunette sighed to himself and handed you your crutches. You were able to hoist yourself up onto the rests and hobble around a little to stretch your good leg. The entire time Fred said nothing to you, he merely kept that signature scowl on his face as his eyes followed you around the room.

You hobbled past him carefully.

"Where are you going?" He growled.

"Space. The fucking bathroom, where else can I go?" You replied sarcastically, hobbling into the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

"Hello tub, care to fight again?" You mumbled to the bathtub, preparing yourself for the difficulty to ensue. Luckily, you got the undressing and bathing part down no sweat. It was getting out that was the problem. For a moment or two you sloshed around a little, trying to build up the momentum to hopefully swing yourself out.

"_Okay...One...Two...Thre-FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" _You mentally cried as you managed to flop onto the hard and cold tile floor, hearing a painful pop as you landed on your shoulder. You moaned in agony as a few hot tears fell to the floor. Of course today of all days Fred would forget your pills. A few seconds passed and you were already dreadfully cold.

"Alright...C'mon (name) you got this..." You encouraged yourself as you used your good appendages to hoist yourself up and lean against the wall. Okay now that's done, time to get that arm back into socket. You began by taking your good arm and pulling the other arm forward, hoping to ease it into place. When that didn't work you quickly and harshly tugged your dislocated arm forward, only to cause more excruciating pain. You cried out again, this time louder. Within a matter of seconds you could hear Fred pounding at the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NOW YOU FUCKING RETARDED PIECE OF SHIT?!" He screamed through the door. A few more pounds and the lock broke, causing the door to swing open and you to jump slightly.

"I...Arm...Dislocated." You stuttered. Too bad he couldn't hear you since he was a little too involved in eying you up.

"Oh for fuck's sake HELP ME!" You screamed at him, snapping him from the distraction. The crimson eyed brunette grabbed you by the shoulders and pushed with all his force, popping your arm back into place. You cried out again, earning a satisfied chuckle from Fred. His hands trailed down your trembling arms to your hands where his fingers entwined with yours and pulled you back against his chest. Your eyes frantically darted around as you tried to think of a way to escape, you tried to twist your arms a little, but the one was still sore from just being relocated. The brunette pressed his lips against the soft skin of your neck as he moved his arms under yours in a lock so that you wouldn't move.

"Stop it!" You cried in a whimper, not wanting him to violate you again. In a panic you swung back your good leg up between Fred's thighs, making him wince and stumble back in pain. You on the other hand must have had some kind of adrenaline rush because you were already hobbling out the door and away from him. Granted you really couldn't go far with the front door being down a flight of stairs and you in your birthday suit. But nevertheless, you wound up in the open kitchen with the table cloth as cover and a knife in your hand. Quick footsteps flew down the hall as you trembled, ready to attempt and defend yourself. The sound of conflicted and incoherent shouting filled the house as your hellish housemate rounded the corner. More adrenaline coursed through you as you drew back the knife and..._WA-THUMP! _Fred dropped to the floor, unmoving and silent. Blood pooled around him. You cheered mentally for offing that crazy bastard. Wait...Offing as in...Killing...as in...

"FUCK." You hobbled closer to the motionless corpse, the knife in his shoulder.

Fred only looked up at you and smiled sweetly, "You have horrible aim if you were trying to kill me." He took the knife from his shoulder and smiled, raising it over his head ready to strike you down. In fear you winced, scurrying backwards a little. You could feel his hell-red eyes stare you down, burrowing to your mind, almost as if to send you some kind of message.

_"You think you have the balls to fight? You think you can really take on me? That some defenseless little girl who can't even stand up right take down a monster like me? I'd love to see you try."_ You could hear him angrily urging you to submit, his sinister laugh echoing through your thoughts. He was playing mind games with you now, toying with your sanity. You trembled as a few stress tears fell to the ground. You were cornered, the only way out would be to some how push past Fred.

_"I...am going to die." _You told yourself.


	13. Chapter 13

You sighed and looked at the ground. This was it. You were a goner. You didn't have any sort of fighting skill, strength, let alone endurance to even hope to make it out alive. Your head pounded in a never ending conflict of whether to fight or flee as you waited to die.

"_Was this really all worth it?_" You asked yourself, "_To fight for so long for nothing?_"

You were ready, no one was going to save you. But, in the back of your mind something sparked. "_Heroes always fight 'til the end!_" A familiar voice cheered you on. Your mind was made up, but your body wasn't ready to throw in the towel. As if going on instinct you launched all your weight up at Fred, grabbing both his hands and slamming him to the linoleum floor. Adrenaline fed your muscles as you forced as much weight as you could on his wrist until you heard it snap making him howl in agony as he dropped the blade. You smirked inwardly as your fear drained into rage against everything he had done to you. You were sitting on his hips, your (colour) eyes flamed with hatred as you prepared to exact revenge. You thrust your palm up his jaw. "_This is for trying to kill me!_" You screamed internally.

"_For raping me!_" _CRUNSSHH!_ Your knuckles buried deep into his cheek and jaw.

"_For crushing my leg!_" _WHUMP!_ You sent your elbow into his shoulder.

"_For slicing my nose!_" _ScHCRACK!_ Your fist crushed down on his nose.

You raised both of your fists above your head as the terrified psychopath looked warily up at you, hoping to guilt you back through looks. But you felt nothing now.

"_AND THIS IS FOR TAKING MY BEST FRIEND AWAY FROM ME!_" With every last ounce of force in your being, you drove your clenched fists down on his abdomen, knocking all the wind out of him and cracking a rib or two.

You then proceeded to stand up, still shaking in rage, and kick the man several more times to get your point across that you had had it with him. Fred groaned softly, his head rocking a little before settling to one side. You mentally patted yourself on the back for taking him down and decided to go on to the next issue at hand. What would happen if he would wake up? You looked around the kitchen for something to use. Knives? Right...That would kill him after some time. Damn it, what else was there to use?

Knowing you might not have a lot of time before he regained consciousness, you hobbled about the house looking for something.

"Alright, this _was_ the house of my best friend..." you mumbled, "...and probably home to the most stereotypical American in existence." you scoffed softly, "So where's the duct tape? Lord knows he's got a whole stash of it for his 'fix-it' needs..."

After about another two or three minutes of searching, you found four rolls of duct tape in your once best-friend's room. As fast as you could, you wobbled back to the unconscious killer. Not really caring that this was probably the dumbest way to keep someone restrained, you went to work, taping down his limbs first, then moved on to making a full on silvery cocoon. You exhaled in relief, fairly certain he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. You found your cell phone -which surprisingly Fred hadn't crushed- and called Arthur.

"Fred you git, stop using (name)'s phone!" You heard the Englishman scold in a huff.

"Um...Arthur...It _is_ (name)..." You corrected.

"Oh, how did you...are you alright?"

"Fine, um, did you ever figure out how to fix Fre-I mean-Alfred's problem."

You could hear Arthur exhale a soft laugh in confidence.

"So I'm guessing you did." You smiled inwardly.

"Are you safe where ever you're hiding? Fred won't find you?" His tone became serious and concerned.

You explained what had happened, from the night terrors, to almost being killed. Arthur returned by explaining how after Fred called acting like the saner version of himself he researched like crazy to find the right-how'd he put it?-_magus_? Whatever that meant. He further explained how he found a way to remove this "curse" and hopefully end the psychotic terror you had endured.

"I'll be there soon. Ready for this to be over?" He asked rhetorically. You just smiled and mumbled a soft "yes" before hanging up. One more check on your victim before heading back to the bathroom where you found your slightly damp pile of clothing. After a slight struggle to dress yourself, you hobbled back to the main room and waited for Arthur.


	14. Chapter 14

The wait for the Englishman felt longer than you had hoped. Every few moments you would shoot a glance back at the unconscious being on the floor to make sure he was still there, and to your surprise, he never moved an inch. You refocused your sight back on the door as minutes felt like agonizing hours for this nightmare to end. To bide your time, your thoughts began to reflect on those past few weeks, how even though he may have been a deranged psychopath, there must have been some part that actually _cared_. After all, he made sure to feed you and give you pain killers, perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

"...What the fuck am I thinking?" You asked out loud, "The guy's a murderer, he harassed me, took my best friend, yeah no, he's going."

As if on cue there was a knock on the door, with every last bit of coordination you had, you slowly hobbled down the steps into the foyer and answered the door. There stood Arthur, a slight smile on his face, holding a brief case which must have contained the solution to this problem. You froze for a moment in realization, this was it, it's over. A few tears gathered around the corners of your eyes in happiness.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked. You pointed up the stairs.

"Duct-taped to the floor in the kitchen."

The Brit looked at you in disbelief before going to check it out for himself, and lo and behold you were still right. Fred still lay unconscious and unmoving.

"Well that makes my job a little easier." Arthur's smile widened, "(name) help me seal off this room."

"With what?" You asked.

"Just some sheets to block your view, this is a delicate procedure and I'd rather not be under the pressure of curious eyes." He fixed the collar on his shirt as if to emphasize some kind of importance about this.

"Oh um. Sure." You hobbled about getting sheets, not sure how many in specific, and returned to the Englishman whom was already mumbling something under his breath.

"Here..." You handed him the sheets which he proceeded to create a linen wall around the open-kitchen using the remaining duct-tape and sheets.

You sat outside the make-shift room, listening to what was going on within. There was a silence. Then not a moment later a quick chant whispered about, the sound of duct-tape shredding filled your ears, long agonized cries jumped around the room, and then, silence once more. You gazed horrified at the sheets hanging, hoping to see some kind of movement to indicate it was over. You looked to the floor in front of you, only to see a stream of crimson liquid trail out from under the "wall". Blood, something you had seen too much of. The wall of sheets fell one by one, a few of them covering what might or might not have been your best friend. Arthur looked over at you, blood staining his clothes and skin, he smiled in your direction as if to say "don't worry". But you were pretty freaked out, bloody circles surrounded the body on the floor with strange archaic writing, several knives had also been soiled with lifeblood.

Arthur moved the bloody lump of sheets and a body away from the mess he had made and proceeded to clean it up. You were still in a state of shock at what the fuck happened. That one corner looked like a murder scene and yet the Brit just cleaned it up as casually as someone would if they had spilled some milk. Curiosity began to get the better of you as you began peeling away the sheets, searching for your best friend.

Out of the blue a pair of calloused hands grabbed you by the shoulders and forced you back as the figure hovered over top of you. Lean arms snaked their way around your back pulling you into a tight embrace against something rather looked up to see a pair of pacific blue eyes staring right back at you. Tears streamed down his cheeks and onto yours. A broken smile quivered on his lips as he tried to talk, but all that came out were some soft whimpering exhales as he pulled you closer and buried his face into the crook of your neck, his salty tears staining your shirt.

"(name)...(name)...I-It was horrible." He choked out. In your entire friendship you had never seen your best friend like this, so weak, so broken. You slowly trailed your hands down his back, reassuring yourself this wasn't a dream. No, it was him. Alfred was back, your best friend in the entire world had finally returned to you. Before you knew it, tears of your own flowed freely, you desperately clung to the blonde as if he was going to disappear at any moment.

"Ahem." Arthur cleared his throat, drawing your attention towards him, "I'm glad to say the curse has been lifted, if any slight problems occur, Alfred I want you to take one of these." He held out a small container of oddly coloured pills. The both of you nodded as the American took the container and placed it in his back pocket. The Brit left soon after, leaving you two to each other.

"(name) I-I'm so sorry. I couldn't control it. All I could do was watch as that monster hurt you." Alfred said lowly, hanging his head, "I watched the girl I love be tortured by my own hands."

You cupped your hands around his face and looked at him square in the eye. In that moment some kind of strange tension snapped as you leaned up and planted your lips onto his. The salty taste of stray tears only fueled your actions as your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers meshed into his blonde strands. He replied with one hand dropping to your waist and the other up in your (colour) hair. Time seemed to stop then and there, but the both of you eventually had to break the kiss for air.

The both of you had survived what seemed like and endless nightmare.

-Epilogue-

It had been a year now, since everything had happened, you and Alfred were dating as well. Every thing was shaky at first, there were still episodes at times, but nothing the pills couldn't keep under control. Your leg had healed fine, if not stronger. But yet you still had a tugging at your heart, you would forever be wary of the world around you, especially of those you met. You would occasionally have small panic attacks that had resulted in minor injuries to yourself and your boyfriend, but once again, it was something that soon came under control.

You would never forget the events of what had happened, no matter how much you wanted to.

But in the end, it was over now.

-The End-


End file.
